criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Wayans
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = Elvira Wayans Howell Wayans Keenen Ivory Wayans Dwayne Wayans Damon Wayans, Sr. Nadia Wayans Shawn Wayans Marlon Wayans Kevin Knotts Wayans family |yearsactive = 1987-present }} Kim N. Wayans is an American actress, comedian, producer, writer, and director. Biography Wayans was born in New York City, New York, to Elvira, a homemaker and social worker, and Howell Wayans, a supermarket manager. Her family was involved in the Jehovah's Witnesses religion and lived in New York's Chelsea neighborhood. She has five brothers and one sister, all of whom also worked as actors. Wayans graduated from Seward Park High School and Wesleyan University. Starting an acting career, she appeared in I'm Gonna Git You Sucka and Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood, both of which were directed by her brother Keenen, and also acquired a starring role in the art film Talking About Sex and also a costarring role in Juwanna Mann. Wayans then starred with her siblings on the FOX variety show In Living Color and also A Low Down Dirty Shame. Her other TV works include regular appearances on the sitcom In the House as well as a recurring role on A Different World. Recently, she has worked as a story editor on the sitcom My Wife and Kids, which was created by her brother Damon Wayans. In 2008, Wayans co-wrote a series of children's books with her husband, entitled Amy Hodgepodge, which is about a multiracial girl who is adjusting to life in public school after years of homeschooling. In 2011, she landed a supporting role in Pariah. Wayans was later nominated for Best Supporting Actress at the 2012 Black Reel Awards, but she lost to Octavia Spencer for The Help. On Criminal Minds Wayans portrayed female killer Darlene Beckett, who appeared in "The Pact". Filmography *The Soul Man (2013) as Dr. Owens *Criminal Minds - "The Pact" (2012) - Darlene Beckett *Pariah (2011) as Audrey *Dance Flick (2009) as Ms. Dontwannabebothered *What News? (2007) as Pearl "Lightning" Davis *Thugaboo: A Miracle on D-Roc's Street (2006) as Momma *Thugaboo: Sneaker Madness (2006) as Momma/Joyce (voice) *Juwanna Mann (2002) as Latisha Jansen *In Living Color (1990-2001) as Various/Lt. Uhura (117 episodes) *In the House (1995-1999) as Tonia Harris (51 episodes) *The Wayans Bros. (1995-1998) as Sheila (2 episodes) *Getting Personal (1998) as Rhonda *Waynehead (1996-1997) as Mom (7 episodes) *Critics and Other Freaks (1997) as Bettina *Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996) as Mrs. Johnson *A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) as Diane *Floundering (1994) as Unemployment *Talking About Sex (1994) as Andie Norman *The Best of Robert Townsend & His Partners in Crime (1991) as Various Characters *Dream On (1990) as Nicki *I'm Gonna Git You Sucka (1988) as Nightclub Singer *China Beach (1988) as Cameo Candette (2 episodes) *A Different World (1987-1988) as Allison (11 episodes) *Hollywood Shuffle (1987) as Customer in Chair 'PRODUCER' *Thugaboo: Sneaker Madness (2006) - Executive Producer *My Wife and Kids (2003-2005) - Producer/Supervising Producer (56 episodes) 'WRITER' *My Wife and Kids (2002-2005) - 16 episodes 'DIRECTOR' *My Wife and Kids (2004-2005) - 4 episodes 'SOUNDTRACK' *9 songs - In Living Color (1990-1992) - 9 episodes *When the Saints (Go Marchin' In) - I'm Gonna Git You Sucka (1988) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People